


Save Me

by Littlelily80



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Possible Character Death, Protective Kelly Severide, Protective Matthew Casey, Protective Wallace Boden
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: Quand un membre du 51 disparaît sans laisser aucunes traces, auront-ils vraiment plus de 48 heures pour le retrouver ? Avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ?(Saison 8 Spoilers)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il est des fanfics qu'on met plus de temps à écrire que d'autres et puis les autres celles qui nous viennent quand on arrive pas à dormir et qu'on cogite avant de se rendre compte que ça pourrait faire une petite et courte fanfic. Elle en fait partie et ne fera pas plus de 15 chapitres, c'est certain !!  
> J'écris en français mais les titres de mes fanfics sont en anglais, c'est bizarre !! Ce titre est le titre d'une chanson écrite par Brian May qui jouait dans le groupe Queen !! Je trouve que les paroles sont adaptés à la fanfic !!  
> Ne m'en veuillez pas, si vous voyez des noms que vous n'avez pas envie de revoir mais c'est important pour la fanfic et que ça est plus de cohérence ! Cette fanfic est à dominance Brettsey, si vous n'aimez pas ce ship, passez votre chemin !!  
> Encore une dernière chose, je ne connais pas suffisamment la série Chicago P.D et il est possible que certaines choses soient très mal écrites alors ne m'en veuillez pas !!  
> Juste une énième dernière chose, laissez quelques kudos et des commentaires si vous aimez !! Ça fait énormément plaisir à l'auteur et ça n'est que sa seule rétribution !!  
> Enjoy !!

Elle jeta un œil au dessus de sa tête, une petite lucarne se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme était en train de chercher tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui aurait pu l'aider à sortir de là.  
Une caisse de bois se trouvait pas trop loin d'elle mais cette dernière semblait ne pas être assez solide pour qu'elle puisse monter dessus. Sylvie risquait de se casser la figure tellement qu'elle semblait vieille.  
La jeune femme ne voyait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle semblait être bloquée définitivement ici et personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle n'avait même pas son téléphone portable sur elle, il lui avait été arraché des mains à la première minute où elle était montée dans la voiture.  
Il devait certainement se trouver en petits morceaux éparpillé aux 4 coins de la rue où elle avait été kidnappée.  
Sylvie ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.  
Elle n'était qu'une simple fille qui venait du fin fond de l'Indiana. Peut-être que le ciel n'était pas en sa faveur en ce moment et ce pour différentes raisons.  
L'ambulancière essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir et de ne pas frapper à la porte en fer mais elle voulait s'en sortir vivante, la vie était trop courte pour ne pas essayer de s'en sortir.  
Sylvie décida de faire le plus de bruit possible à renfort de coup de poing sur cette même porte, elle semblait être impossible à ouvrir de l'intérieur même une simple épingle à nourrice n'aurais pas pu la faire sauter.  
L'ambulancière n'avait définitivement pas le physique et encore moins l'aptitude d'une James Bond Girl, elle n'était qu'une simple ambulancière au sein du département de la ville de Chicago.  
La petite lucarne sur la porte s'était ouverte suite aux coups de poing donnés par la jeune femme.  
Son geôlier semblait être un homme qui ne parlait pas où peu, elle en avait fait l'amère expérience depuis le début de sa captivité.  
Cet homme ne ressemblait en aucun cas un homme comme Matt où comme tout homme de la caserne du 51.  
– Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda ce dernier.  
– Enfin vous avez fait une phrase de plus de trois mois.  
Il voulait refermer mais Sylvie l'avait empêché en plaçant un petit bout de bois qui ne pourrait pas lui permettre d'attaquer un grand gaillard comme ce dernier.  
– Je suis désolé de mon humour à deux balles, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à manger et à boire ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici et j'ai faim.  
Il lui montra son bâton qui bloquait la lucarne et elle décida de l'enlever pour lui montrer qu'elle allait coopérer avec lui.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ce dernier avait refermé la porte et l'avait rouvert pour lui apporter quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nourriture. Il lui donna une petite bouteille d'eau et un sandwich qui devait certainement comporter pas mal de calories.  
– Un sandwich avec de la dinde et de la mayonnaise, ce n'est pas mon préféré.  
– Il va falloir vous en contenter.  
– Merci quand même lança la jeune femme.  
La lucarne se referma la laissant juste avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le ciel au dessus d'elle commençait sérieusement à se faire menaçant, elle pouvait remarquer quelques éclairs qui étaient apparus dans le ciel.  
Brett n'avait jamais aimé les orages et ce depuis qu'elle était gamine. Les éclairs et le tonnerre la faisaient sursauter depuis toujours.  
Son sandwich, elle l'avait déjà entamé même si elle n'aimait pas la composition qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
La jeune femme calcula mentalement le nombre de jours depuis sa captivité ici, cela devait faire pas plus de 48 heures qu'elle était retenue prisonnière où alors était-ce l'inverse.  
Sylvie ne savait plus très bien, à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas compté.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était retenue prisonnière d'un autre homme mais la seconde fois à vrai dire.  
La première fois, elle n'avait pas été toute seule, Mills s'était retrouvé avec elle, ils avaient pu se soutenir mutuellement et en étaient ressortis quasiment indemne, là, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver dans les prochaines heures où même dans les prochains jours.  
Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que les membres du 51 qui étaient une grande famille et ils ne laissaient personne derrière eux quoi qu'on en dise.  
Si la jeune femme s'en referait à sa montre, il n'était qu'à peine huit du matin et qu'ils devaient certainement se retrouver pour une nouvelle garde tous ensemble.  
– Ils doivent être certainement au boulot à cette heure-ci.  
La jeune femme était en train de penser aux membres du 51 et plus particulièrement à un beau blond et capitaine en particulier. 

****

Casey jeta un coup d’œil à droit puis à gauche, toute l'équipe était quasiment réunie. 

– Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Kelly à ce dernier.  
– Je crois, il ne manque plus que Brett. 

Boden venait de rentrer dans la salle de réunion, il scruta les alentours. Foster était présente, cette dernière venait de rentrer de son petit week-end à la montagne, elle n'était même pas rentré à l'appartement et était venue directement jusqu'à la caserne.  
Brett allait certainement arriver, ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune femme d'arriver en retard et surtout pour une nouvelle garde.  
Aucun reproche à lui faire dans son boulot, Emily haussa les épaules, elle ignorait ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Juste avant que la réunion ne commence, Stella prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, elle fut débouté sur la messagerie direct.  
– Bizarre, je tombe sur sa messagerie chef.  
– Elle est certainement dans sa voiture et elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre, on va commencer sans elle. Stella tu lui fera savoir ce qui se sera dit pendant le briefing.  
– Pas de soucis chef.  
Le chef de bataillon déposa ses notes sur le pupitre et commença à parler.  
Casey sentit son cœur rater un battement, ce n'était pas le genre de Sylvie de manquer le début d'une garde, ce dernier espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé à la jeune femme. 

****  
Sylvie s'était couchée dans son lit qui se trouvait dans le coin juste à sa droite. Une simple couverture sur elle et un simple polochon qui se trouvait terriblement crasseux.  
Elle déposa sa veste par dessus et posa sa tête dessus.  
L'ambulancière n'avait dormi qu'à peine plus de 3 heures par nuit depuis son arrivée ici et la fatigue l'avait submergée.  
Sylvie s'était endormie espérant que le pire soit juste derrière elle. 

****  
Matt n'avait cessé de penser à elle depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de briefing. Kelly l'avait vu partir, prendre un peu de distance avec les autres et lui même.  
Le lieutenant savait toute l'affection que ce dernier portait à la jeune femme depuis quelques temps.  
Casey avait du couper la conversation, il venait lui aussi d'être débouté sur la messagerie de la jeune femme..  
Cette journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé pour le 51 allait certainement s'assombrir dans les quelques heures qui allaient arriver. 

****  
La jeune femme s'était levée de son lit d'appoint, un bruit assez grossier l'avait fait se réveiller. Quelqu'un était en train de roter.  
Deux hommes se trouvaient devant eux, un semblait plus grand que celui qu'elle avait rencontré, il portait au creux de sa main un pistolet. Sylvie ignorait quel genre d'armes, il portait, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.  
La jeune femme était contre le port d'armes bien que même inscrit dans la constitution américaine.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda cette dernière.  
– Bouge  
– non, je ne bougerais pas tant que je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de moi.  
– Bouge  
– L'homme qui portait l'arme à sa ceinture décida de lui donner une énorme gifle. Il fut retenu par le compagnon de ce dernier.  
– On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais porter la main sur une femme ?  
– N ma mère ne me l'a jamais appris.  
Tous les deux étaient en train de rigoler, car elle avait appris qu'ils étaient frères, mais ça ne se voyait absolument pas.  
– Stop tous les deux. C'est un joli prénom Steve.  
Le plus grand des deux donna un coup au plus petit, il s'avança vers la jeune femme pour lui prendre violemment le bras.  
La jeune femme sentit que le second homme n'était pas le genre à frapper une femme, il portait quand même une arme à la ceinture, mais il n'allait pas s'en servir.  
\- Mademoiselle ?  
Brett se retourna vers l'homme qui était en train de lui parler.  
– Appelez-moi Sylvie.  
L'homme hésitait, Bart son grand frère lui avait dit qu'on ne devait pas appeler les otages par leurs prénoms.  
– Vous comment vous vous appelez ?  
– Steve  
– C'est un joli prénom Steve.  
Le plus grand des deux donna un coup au plus petit, il s'avança vers Sylvie pour lui prendre à nouveau le bras et le lui tordre.  
– Doucement, vous me faites mal, répondit la jeune femme.  
– Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.  
– Vous non plus manifestement, j'ai beaucoup d'amis à Chicago et ils vont venir me chercher.  
Le plus grand des deux rigola encore une fois. Sylvie les trouvait étonnants tous les deux. Ils se complétaient par certains points.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?  
– Sylvie, vous semblez être, tellement pathétique comme si la terre entière était à votre recherche, mais en vérité personne ne vous attend, vous n'avez même pas un fiancé qui vous attend.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?  
L'aîné décida de la prendre par les cheveux.  
– Maintenant ça suffit, vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire, sinon on va vous retrouver éparpillé à la petite cuillère dans le lac Michigan.  
Sylvie voyait bien que l'homme ne rigolait pas avec elle. Elle sentit sa tête percuter un mur et elle s'écroula inconsciente.  
Manifestement, quelqu'un lui en voulait énormément pour l'enfermer comme ça.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de cette absence, les vacances sont arrivés au moment où j'avais besoin d'un break !!   
> J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas et que vous apprécierez toujours ce que j'ai écrit !!   
> Laissez quelques kudos, ça fait toujours plaisir ainsi que les commentaires, sachez juste que cette fanfic n'aura aucune suite de quelque sorte que ce soit !! Merci en tout cas de me suivre !!

Matt n'avait vraiment pas la tête à travailler aujourd'hui, les appels s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante et il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu.   
Son cœur et son esprit étaient malgré tout focalisés sur la jeune femme.   
Elle avait une place importante au sein de la caserne et dans le cœur du pompier, tous les deux s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus au cours des dernières semaines et ne pas la voir aujourd'hui semblait le contrarier un maximum.   
Passé presque 13 heures, Boden avait lui aussi essayé de la rappeler mais sans succès, il était encore tombé sur le répondeur comme une bonne partie de l'équipe.   
Tout le monde essayait de raisonner Casey qui commençait à envisager quelques scénarios catastrophiques envers la jeune femme.   
Kelly savait que c'était le bon moment pour lui proposer ce genre de choses, une pause cigare s'imposait, il décida de se rendre à son vestiaire, le lieutenant des secours 3 sortit deux gros cigares qu'il déposa dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit pour le trouver devant les deux camions.   
– Salut !!  
Ce dernier hocha la tête, il avait son téléphone portable à son oreille et tentait sans cesse de joindre la jeune femme mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait réussi qu'à avoir son répondeur et rien de plus.   
– Toujours rien ? Lança Kelly  
– non c'est comme si elle avait décidé de se couper du monde.   
– T'inquiètes pas, je suis certain qu'on va la retrouver dès qu'on aura fini la garde. `  
Kelly sortit les deux cigares de sa poche de son pantalon et en donna un à son ami, Casey n'avait pas envie de prendre part à ce rituel qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'ils avaient instaurés depuis plusieurs années déjà.   
– Je suis désolé mais ça sera sans moi Kelly.  
– Je sais, je me disait bien que tu pourrais changer d'avis mais je vois bien que ça t'inquiètes pas mal.   
– C'est juste que...   
– Que quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Casey.  
– Rien, laisse tomber  
– Je suis certain qu'elle doit juste être malade et qu'elle a oublié de prévenir le chef et qu'elle a du le rappeler entre temps.   
– J'espère que tu dit vrai Kelly parce que je tiens à elle  
Il semblait que Kelly l'avait bien entendu et qu'il n'était pas sourd.   
– Je me disais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, les regards et les marques d'affections.  
– Arrête sois sérieux pour une fois dans ta vie.   
– Mais je le suis et je suis loin d'être idiot.   
Casey regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, est ce qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui où était il sérieux ? Le capitaine avait du mal à le savoir.  
– C'est arrivé récemment ?  
Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule.   
– Je ne blague pas Casey.  
– Disons qu'elle a prit beaucoup de place dans ma vie depuis un certain temps et que ça risque de changer dans les jours à venir, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.   
– Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, c'est pareil avec Stella, elle me donne une force que je ne voyait pas avant.   
Casey avait sourit à la remarque de son meilleur ami, il avait eut le mérite de s'être arrêter de rire pendant au moins 15 bonnes minutes et semblait au moins sérieux jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
– Peut-être était-ce elle qu'il te fallait ?  
– Peut-être...   
– Quand est-ce que tu va décidé à le lui dire ?   
– Je sais pas encore, j'hésite, j'ai peur de la perdre si jamais je lui dit ce que je ressent, j'aime ce qui se passe entre nous en ce moment mais si on va plus loin elle & moi, ça risque de mal se finir.  
– Où alors ça risque de ne jamais commencer entre vous, il faut que tu te lance, elle est certainement la femme que tu attendait depuis un petit bout de temps.   
L'alarme venait de retentir, les trois camions étaient appelés sur le lieu d'un sinistre. Casey décida de jeter les chaises pliantes sur le côté de la caserne et de se rendre dans son camion à la place qu'il lui était attribuée. 

**  
Sylvie regarda le plafond, ce dernier semblait être beaucoup plus haut que le précédent immeuble en date. Il n'y avait cette fois pas de fenêtre où de lucarne et si cette dernière empilait ces boites les unes contre les autres, elle ne pourrait même pas grimper dessus, c'était trop haut pour elle et même en hauteur, elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir sortir de là.   
Cette fois ci, elle remarqua que la pièce qui lui servait de cellule était bien plus grande que la précédente.   
L'ambulancière sentit une trace de sang séché qui courait le long de son visage. Elle en avait la confirmation quand elle pu se découvrir dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il était assez petit mais elle pouvait se refléter dedans.   
Sa veste quand à elle avait disparue, elle était certainement resté dans l'autre entrepôt, Sylvie ne portait que sur elle juste le tee-shirt à manches longues du département de la ville de Chicago. Il n'était pas suffisamment chaud en cette période de l'année surtout que le temps commençait à se rafraîchir au dehors.   
– Sylvie, vous allez bien ? Demanda une petite voix.  
L'ambulancière l'avait reconnue comme étant celle de Steve, le frère cadet de Brad.   
– Je vais bien merci  
Une trappe se trouvait sous la porte, la jeune femme n'avait même pas songé à s'y engouffrer à l'intérieur, c'était trop petit pour un adulte de sa taille et pour un enfant, c'était juste.   
Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un autre sandwich cette fois ci accompagnée par un paquet de chips et d'une petite bouteille de limonade.  
– Merci Steve.  
– De rien, vous savez mon grand frère, il est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il y a quelqu'un qui lui donne des ordres et qu'on doit juste les suivre.   
– Pourquoi moi Steve et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?   
– Je sais pas tout Sylvie, mon frangin pense que je suis un abruti fini.   
– Je suis certaine que vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil Steve.  
La jeune femme commençait à comprendre un peu ce qui allait se passer, les deux frangins n'étaient en aucun cas les commanditaires, ils n'étaient que les employés qui faisaient juste de respecter les ordres et rien de plus.   
Avec la chance qui s'offrait à elle, peut-être que Sylvie avait la possibilité de prendre la fuite et de rejoindre Matt au sein du 51.  
En pensant à lui, la jeune femme sentit quelques papillons au creux de son estomac. 

**  
Casey et les membres de la caserne venaient d'arriver sur le lieu du sinistre, c'était un immeuble abandonné et à l'écart de la ville.   
Le bâtiment était sur le point de s'écrouler mais pour une fois et il semblait n'y avoir aucune victime à déplorer, une autre équipe était intervenue la première et avait demandé du renfort tellement que le bâtiment était grand, le chef de bataillon Scott Michaels fut le premier à sortir de cet endroit, il avait dans ses mains une veste que Casey connaissait bien.   
Son cœur rata un battement mais il n'avait laissé aucune émotion le traverser, ils étaient en intervention et il devait ne rien laisser paraître devant ses hommes.   
– Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venu jusqu'ici mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez mais nous venons juste de l'éteindre.  
Boden sera la main de son collègue et ami.  
– Ne t'en fait pas Scott, où est ce que tu l'a trouvé ? Demanda ce dernier.   
– La veste ? Juste dans une petite salle à l'arrière mais nous avons pu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment.   
Casey jeta un œil de plus près à la veste, elle semblait être à moitié calciné et à foutre à la poubelle. L'adrénaline commençait sérieusement à se faire haute chez Casey et ce dernier devait se mettre à l'écart mais Boden avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes comme à chaque fin de sinistre de vérifier l'intégrité du bâtiment.   
Kelly qui avait remarqué que son ami n'allait pas trop bien lui avait apporté une petite bouteille d'eau qu'il ne refusa pas.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien Casey ?   
– Oui, c'est juste que je me sentait pas trop bien.   
Kelly regarda la veste posé à côté des deux chefs de bataillon, cette dernière indiquait au lieutenant des secours 3 qu'elle appartenait à un ambulancier. Ce dernier fit le rapprochement entre la disparition de Sylvie depuis le début de la journée et cette même veste.   
– Matt ça ne veut pas dire que ça soit la veste de Sylvie.  
– Je sais mais tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'une veste qui appartient au département se retrouve dans un bâtiment à l'écart de la ville ?   
– Je sais mais certainement quelqu'un qui la récupéré quand un des nôtres était en intervention et qu'un sdf l'a récupéré pour lui même   
– Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lui est réellement arrivé quelque chose.  
– Ecoute, ce soir après la garde, on va aller faire un tour du côté de son appartement et on va s'assurer qu'elle va bien, ça te va ? Je sais que tu tiens à elle plus que tout, c'est pour ça que je te propose ça comme marché.  
– Si tu veux, tu as certainement d'autres choses à faire après la garde ?   
– Non pas grand chose, Stella travaille tard ce soir et j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver chez Molly ce soir, tu m'inquiètes beaucoup Casey.   
– Je suis désolé et j'en ai bien conscience. 

Le reste de la garde s'était passé sans trop de soucis, toute l'équipe était rentrée chez elle après cette garde qui semblait avoir prit une mauvaise tournure. Boden n'avait pas reçu de coup de téléphone de la part de Sylvie prévenant le chef qu'elle serait absente et Casey qui tombait sans cesse sur le répondeur de la jeune femme. Son 6° sens lui indiquait que quelque chose lui était arrivé.   
Foster étant quand à elle rentré dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Sylvie, Cruz quand à lui venait de rejoindre sa femme dans leur nouvel appartement. Et ce pour une nouvelle vie.   
Quelque chose était en train de tracasser la jeune femme quand elle y était entrée à l'intérieur, elle venait à peine de sortir son trousseau de clef qu'elle remarqua que la porte était légèrement entrouverte où alors était-ce son imagination.   
Non son imagination ne lui avait joué aucun tour et ce même avec la fatigué due à la garde. Quelqu'un était certainement rentré par effraction.  
Foster décida de prendre son téléphone portable et dans l'autre main sa petite bombe au poivre pour se protéger contre d'éventuels assaillants.   
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva un bordel sans nom dans le salon/salle à manger de son appartement.   
La table basse était brisée en deux, du verre jonchait le sol. Quelque chose interpella encore plus l'attention de la jeune femme, une petite flaque de sang se trouvait sur le sol, elle était certainement sèche à présent.   
Foster savait que quelque chose s'était tramé dans l'appartement et elle ne voulait certainement savoir. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait laissé Sylvie seule après la dernière garde éprouvante et qu'elle espérait qu'elle aille bien. 

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un membre du 51 disparaît sans laisser aucunes traces, auront-ils vraiment plus de 48 heures pour le retrouver ? Avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ?
> 
> (Saison 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous appréciez, voila le troisième chapitre, cette fois ci, on se concentre uniquement sur Casey et comment il va se sentir après ça, avec un peu de chance, je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit en ligne dans les prochains jours pour ne pas vous faire attendre.  
> En tout cas merci pour ceux qui mettent des kudos et commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

La coéquipière de Brett décida quand même d’appeler le 911, leur appartement avait été mis à sac et il y avait quand même une trace de sang par terre et aucun moyen de joindre Sylvie depuis le ce matin, ça fait beaucoup d’inquiétude surtout pour les membres de la caserne.   
La jeune femme avait décidé de cacher ce qui venait de se passer dans son appartement, Casey plus affecté que tous les autres, il tenait énormément à la jeune femme plus que tout. Tous les deux venaient de passer des moments assez difficile et séparément. Sylvie avait perdue sa mère biologique et Casey semblait comme ailleurs depuis un petit moment.   
Elle venait de raccrocher avec le numéro de secours de la ville de Chicago et ils décidèrent de lui envoyer deux membres de la brigade de Voight qui était la plus à même à s’occuper de ce genre d’affaires au domicile de la jeune femme.   
Jay Halstead et Hailey Upton que Foster connaissait bien avaient été affectés à l’affaire en cours. Ces derniers furent arrivés en même temps qu’une ambulance du département des secours de la ville de Chicago.   
Jay fut le premier à entrer dans l’appartement, il vit le désordre dans le salon/salle à manger qui y régnait. Il en avait vu des scènes de crime en travaillant au sein du département mais jamais avec autant de bordel que maintenant. ça avait l’air d’un cambriolage mais ça n’en était pas, il semblait ne rien manquer dans l’appartement.   
Foster avait prit la peine d’appeler son chef de bataillon pour le prévenir de cet événement assez traumatisant. Ce dernier venait d’arriver devant chez la jeune femme et avait remarqué la présence de Jay et de sa coéquipière. Elle n’était pas en état de rester seule face aux flics même si elle les connaissaient.   
\- Emily Foster ? Lança Jay.   
Cette dernière était en train de chercher dans son sac à main, un mouchoir qu’elle avait à peine utilisé.   
\- C’est moi !! répondit l’ambulancière du 51.   
Un bras assez imposant venait de l’entourer comme la protégeant de ce qui allait se passer, c’était son chef de bataillon qui venait d’arriver à sa rescousse.   
La famille du 51 était vraiment une grande famille pensa Jay. 

Boden regarda les deux officiers de police et se retourna pour faire face à un capharnaüm géant dans l’appartement des deux jeunes femmes.   
Quelques officiers de police étaient en train d’inspecter les lieux, ils portaient des combinaisons blanches et relevaient ce qu’ils pouvaient relever comme emprunte de où des personnes qui devaient se trouver sur les affaires des jeunes femmes.   
Foster était en train de subir un interrogatoire, c’était ce qui se passait quand il avait effraction dans une habitation et c’était la procédure habituelle.   
\- Halsted, qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda le chef Boden.   
Boden donna la main à Jay, cet homme était quelqu’un de bien et il avait toute la confiance en lui et sa coéquipière.   
\- Chef, ravie de vous revoir mais pas dans ces conditions là.   
\- moi de même, tu peux m’en dire plus ? Pourquoi Foster est interrogée ?   
\- Ce n’est que la procédure qui est appliquée mais rien de plus. Elle n’est pas accusée de quoi que ce soit.   
-Pourtant, j’ai l’impression que vous m’accusez de quelque chose ?   
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n’est pas le cas. Chef, il faudrait que je vous parle plus en détails.   
\- Foster fait partie de la famille et elle doit aussi savoir.   
\- Il semblerait que quelqu’un que vous connaissez bien soit portée disparue.   
\- Qui ?   
Le cœur de Boden avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, le jeune flic n’avait pas besoin de lui en dire plus, il le savait déjà au fond de lui.   
\- C’est Brett qui habite avec Foster.  
Il ne s’était pas attendu à cette éventualité, l’appartement de Foster était aussi celui de Brett.   
Il voulait avoir la confirmation de la part de la jeune femme.   
\- C’est Brett qui habite avec toi ? demanda t’il à la jeune femme.   
Elle secoua la tête pour dire que oui, le chef de bataillon était en train de se ressaisir, ça ne pouvait pas être une de ses employés.   
\- C’est Sylvie Brett qui habite là avait il répété.   
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes hors de cause Foster.   
\- Je sais, je vous l’avait bien dit.   
Boden prit à part Halstead par le bras, il devait lui parler plus en détails.   
\- L’équipe du 63 à retrouvé une veste calcinée qui appartient au département dans un immeuble abandonné pas très loin de Wabach & Southbridge.   
\- où est ce que se trouve la veste ? demanda Hailey.   
\- Certainement au bureau des enquêtes sur les incendies.   
\- Ok, merci chef de votre coopération.   
Foster et Boden entendirent deux voix qu’ils connaissaient bien qui venaient des couloirs, les deux silhouettes s’approchèrent de eux sans qu’ils puissent les reconnaître. Casey fut le premier à se rapprocher de l’appartement de la jeune femme quand il reconnut le chef de bataillon.   
C’était Casey accompagné de Kelly, tous les deux venaient prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme, ils n’en avaient pas eu de la journée et commençaient sérieusement à s’inquiéter.   
Tout un tas de policier se trouvait dans l’appartement et Casey sentit que quelque chose était en train de se passer quand il remarqua la présence de Boden.   
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda ce dernier.   
(Jay avait bien reconnu le capitaine du camion 81 qui semblait commencer à devenir malade, son teint pale et ses mains tremblaient)  
Jay allait devoir ne pas y aller par 4 chemin, il allait devoir leur dire la vérité, il devait leur dire la vérité.   
Jay décida de prendre son téléphone et de joindre le bureau des enquêtes du département de la ville de Chicago. La personne à l’autre bout du téléphone décrocha et il eut une discussion avec la personne qui s’occupait de l’incendie de l’entrepôt, Jay raccrocha quelques instants plus tard, il venait de récolter quelques éléments et les pièces étaient en train de se mettre en place sûrement mais difficilement.   
\- Il semblerait qu’on s’en soit prise à un membre du 51 lança Halstead.   
Jay ne voulait pas les ménager, les deux officiers supérieurs étaient capables d’encaisser, enfin, c’était ce qu’il pensait.   
Sauf que l’un des deux ne l’était pas trop, Casey n’était toujours pas dans son état normal. Le capitaine voulait s’approcher un peu de l’endroit où se trouvait la tâche de sang mais Hailey l’avait gentiment repoussé.   
C’était les ordres d’Halstead car il voyait bien que ça n’allait pas trop pour lui.   
\- Je suis désolé mais cette zone est interdite pour l’instant.   
Casey savait qu’il ne valait pas mieux à commencer à s’énerver contre un flic et qu’il fallait laisser couler.   
\- J’espère que vous allez la retrouver car je tiens à elle, lança Casey au deux flics.   
Il du descendre car il sentit que ça n’allait pas trop, son estomac était en train de lui jouer quelques tours. Le capitaine décida de sortir de là et Kelly voulut le rejoindre mais il décida qu’il voulait être seul.   
Boden l’avait remarqué et demanda à Kelly de le rejoindre mais sans l’effrayer. Il entendit son meilleur ami qui venait de rendre juste de la bile derrière une poubelle au coin de la rue. Son inquiétude était en train de grandir, ils devaient retrouver Sylvie avant qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose.   
Sylvie et victime, ce n’était pas deux mots qui allaient dans la même phrase, c’était irréaliste. Kelly s’était rapproché de son meilleur ami au cas où ce dernier commencerait à défaillir.   
\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Pas trop bien, qu’est ce que tu fait là ?   
\- C’est Boden qui m’a demandé de te suivre, il ne voulait pas que tu sois seul.  
\- Je vais bien, c’est rien.   
\- Casey, pas à moi, je te connais depuis pas mal de temps et je sais ce que Sylvie représente pour toi.   
\- Pourquoi Sylvie, c’est vraiment quelqu’un d’adorable, je l’aime beaucoup.   
Kelly décida de le prendre dans ses bras, il savait que Matt allait craquer, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.   
Quelques minutes bien plus tard, les deux membres des forces de police qui étaient venus les premiers s’étaient rapprochés de Matt et du lieutenant de secours 3.   
\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger capitaine mais je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions.   
\- Vous voyez bien qu’il n’est pas dans son assiette répondit Kelly.   
\- T’en fait, je dois tout faire pour essayer de retrouver Sylvie.   
\- Je vous écoute lieutenant Halstead.  
\- Est ce que vous savez ce qui aurait pu arriver à Sylvie Brett ?   
\- Je pense que je vais pas vous pouvoir beaucoup vous aider, avec l’équipe depuis ce matin, nous n’avons pas eu de ses nouvelles, on est inquiets et nous sommes plusieurs à l’avoir appeler mais on est toujours tombés sur son répondeur.   
\- Je comprends, est ce que Sylvie avait des ennemis ? Des gens qui lui voulaient du mal ?   
\- Pas que je sache lieutenant, Sylvie est quelqu’un de gentil, il n’y a eu qu’une fois quand elle s’est fait kidnapper avec Mills mais à part ça, je ne lui connaît pas d’ennemis, enfin, elle peut très bien nous cacher certaines choses mais c’est pas son genre.   
\- C’était l’affaire Lullo ? Je crois ? Le fils qu’un de vos secouristes n’a pas pu sauver avec l’ambulance vide au milieu d’une intervention, je vois, sinon rien de plus ?   
\- Non comme je vous dit à moins qu’elle nous est caché certaines choses mais ça n’est pas son genre.   
\- Ok, on va déjà voir ce que ça donne avec cette histoire, il faut juste vous rendre compte que plus on avance dans le temps et plus le temps s’amincit pour Sylvie. Pour tout vous dire, les chances de la retrouver vivante sont infimes.   
\- Mais on a encore une chance ? demandèrent Casey & Kelly.   
\- Oui, c’est certain.   
Halstead regarda le capitaine de la caserne du 51, ce dernier pouvait s’écrouler à tout moment. Boden qui venait de redescendre décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de l’accompagner jusqu’à la voiture de son lieutenant de secours 3.   
Casey souhaitait rester mais ça n’était pas vraiment le moment et lui & Kelly s’y étaient fortement opposés.   
\- Je vais te raccompagner au loft, on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour elle maintenant.   
Boden et Kelly avaient finalement raccompagnés Casey jusqu’à l’appartement, Foster était restée quand même, son appartement était à sac mais rien n’avait été volé et elle ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état.   
Halstead était en train de parcourir les salles à la recherche d’un indice significatif mais tout pensait à croire que Sylvie avait eu quelques soucis, ils devaient partir à sa recherche avant qu’ils n’arrivent trop tard.   
L’affaire Lullo, il s’en souvenait, elle avait été jugée assez rapidement, le principal accusé était en prison depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.   
Avant de repartir, Kelly était allé joindre son ami, lui aussi voulait en avoir la solitude, quelque chose au fond de lui était en train de remonter doucement.   
Certains souvenirs remontaient de temps à autre pour montrer que tout n’était pas fini avec cette histoire et quelque chose allait lui prouver qu’il avait certainement raison.   
Cette certitude que tout pouvait être réduit à l’état de poussière en un claquement de doigts, c’était ce qui fit frissonner Kelly.   
\- Jay ? Demanda discrètement Kelly qui venait de remonter encore une fois les escaliers, ce n’était pas la première fois et encore moins la dernière de la journée.   
Ce dernier se retourna quand il entendit la voix l’appeler par son prénom. Celui qu’il considérait comme un ami depuis un petit bout de temps.   
Halstead avait prit son ami sous le bras et le dirigea vers un endroit où ils ne seraient pas gênés pour discuter.   
\- Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi Kelly ?   
\- Est ce que tu penses qu’on peut retrouver Sylvie en vie malgré tout ?   
Ce dernier le regarda, il n’avait pas menti à Casey et ça ne serait certainement pas le cas pour Kelly.   
\- Ce que j’ai raconté à Casey est valable pour toi et pour tout le monde.  
\- Je sais mais est ce que tu penses qu’il y a encore une chance ?   
\- Certainement, elle est infime mais plus le temps passe plus ses chances s’amenuisent.   
\- Ok, merci Jay, c’est tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre, ce que je fait, je le fait pour Casey, il faut qu’il garde un infime espoir.   
\- Je sais et j’en ai bien conscience. Qu’est ce qu’on ferais pas pour celle qu’on aime.  
Jay jeta un œil à sa partenaire et sa meilleure amie, Hailey, cette dernière était en train de parler à quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- C’est certain  
Boden s’était contenté de ne pas attendre Kelly, il avait ramené Casey chez ce dernier, il en avait prit soin comme si c’était son propre fils car il le considérait comme tel tout comme pour Kelly.   
Il l’avait déposé sur son lit, essayant de lui envoyer ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau, Casey n’était pas trop bien quand ils furent rentrés à l’appartement. Boden était le meilleur chef de bataillon de tout le département et même s’il ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments, il laissa échapper une larme le long de sa joue.   
\- Je veux pas dormir chef, j’ai besoin de savoir qu’elle va bien.   
\- Je sais Casey et je te promets qu’on fera tout pour la retrouver. 

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un membre du 51 disparaît sans laisser aucunes traces, auront-ils vraiment plus de 48 heures pour le retrouver ? Avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ?
> 
> (Saison 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ce retard, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre tout de suite, je vous poste le chapitre 5 soit demain soit samedi, promis juré, merci de vos commentaires, ils m'aident à avancer !!!

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Brett s’était réveillée, elle ne se souciait plus de faire attention à ces choses là, son cerveau était en train de lui faire comprendre qu’à brève échéance, sa vie était sur le point de s’écrouler si elle ne sortait pas de là.   
Ses geôliers semblaient se satisfaire de ce qu’ils étaient en train de produire sur la jeune femme.  
Son estomac était en train de crier famine, elle n’avait guère mangé quelque chose depuis qu’elle était ici, la nourriture qu’ils lui avaient donnés ne semblait pas satisfaire totalement son estomac puisse qu’elle avait vomi au moins à deux reprises.   
La peur de ne pas revoir les siens se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, revoir Casey était selon elle plus que nécessaire, la jeune femme n’avait même pas réussit à lui faire part de ses sentiments qu’elle avait pour lui et au vu de ce qui était en train de se produire, ça risquait de ne pas se produire avant un petit bout de temps.   
L’ambulancière décida de se lever mais ses jambes ne la portaient quasiment pas, le manque de nourriture en était certainement la cause la plus jacente.   
Ses pas l’avaient amenés jusqu’au devant de la porte, ses poings étaient en train de taper lourdement la porte en fer.   
\- Laissez moi sortir, laissez moi sortir.   
La jeune femme était en train de crier mais ça ne servait à rien, personne ne lui ouvrirait la porte cette fois-ci. Elle décida de faire quelques pas dans sa cellule de fortune et retourna vers ce matelas qu’elle considérait un peu comme son refuge. Ce dernier semblait plus propre que la pièce en elle même.   
Brett venait de se réinstaller sur son lit quand elle entendit la serrure s’ouvrir. Le plus âgé des deux venait d’ouvrir la porte.   
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe fillette ?   
Elle s’était redressé pour lui montrer qu’elle n’avait pas peur de lui.   
\- Je pourrais savoir quand vous aurez fini de parler entre vous et de venir me donner à manger, je suis en train de mourir de faim au sens littéral du terme.   
\- Tiens.  
Le plus jeune des deux lui avait apporté une petite bouteille d’eau ainsi qu’un sandwich où il avait de la dinde qui semblait être de mauvaise qualité ainsi que la mayonnaise qui semblait avoir tournée.   
Ce n’était pas son préféré mais elle avait devoir en manger un peu si elle voulait avoir un peu de force.   
Le plus jeune semblait être le plus gentil des deux, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire.   
\- Je suis désolé de vous faire subir tout ça, c’est juste qu’on a besoin d’argent et c’est mon frère qui à tout organisé, moi, j’ai juste trouvé notre mécène.   
La jeune femme entendit quelques bruits de pas qui venaient du couloir attenant à sa cellule.   
Au vu des révélations que venait de lui faire le plus jeune des deux frères, elle ne s’était même pas attendu à le revoir une seconde fois en face d’elle.   
7 ans plus tard et plus aucun cheveux sur le caillou.   
\- Vous ? demanda cette dernière.   
\- C’est bien moi, vous me reconnaissez ?   
\- Si je vous reconnais ? C’est à cause de vous que j’ai faillit perdre la vie une première fois.   
\- Je sais mais c’est de l’histoire ancienne. N’ayez crainte, je vous ferais aucun mal, c’est juste histoire de me venger pour tout le tord que vous m’avez causer.   
\- Si vous le permettez ? C’est vous qui avez faillit me faire mourir à la fin.   
Vous le pensez vraiment ? La suite vous allez l’adorer. 

L’aîné avait refermé la porte sur le visage en pleurs de la jeune femme, cela semblait faire comme un écho en elle.   
Brett s’était jeté dans son lit de fortune et avait faillit s’écrouler de l’autre côté mais elle s’était retenue de justesse.   
La bouteille d’eau s’était renversé sur elle, cette dernière vida son contenu entier par terre quand elle l’avait balancé un peu plus loin.   
Le sandwich qui semblait être périmé ne l’avait pas satisfait et il était assez sec.   
La jeune femme s’était relevée de son lit et décida de mettre sa queue de cheval de côté, elle fut envahit de spasmes pendant quelques instants et se mit à vomir le contenu de son estomac, ce dernier était en train de lui faire regretter ce qu’elle avait mangé. 

**

Boden était en train de tirer les rideaux de la chambre de son second, ce dernier semblait s’être recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux fermés et les larmes qui coulaient toujours. La porte de l’appartement s’était ouvert à la volée, ce n’était que Stella qui venait de rentrer, elle semblait aussi inquiète que ses amis.   
Après sa garde, elle était partie travailler au Molly’s avec les personnes habituelles, elle pensais sincèrement que Brett lui donnerait quelques nouvelles mais ça n’avait pas été le cas.   
Elle était revenue quand son compagnon était venu la voir, les flics venaient juste de partir de l’appartement des deux jeunes femmes, Kelly était arrivé juste derrière en même temps que la jeune femme.   
\- Comment est ce qu’il va ? demanda cette dernière à Boden.   
\- Pas trop bien, Boden est avec lui, il ne l’a pas lâché.   
Le chef de bataillon venait de sortir de la chambre de son second et ami.   
\- Des nouvelles ? demanda ce dernier à Kelly.   
\- Non aucune, ils ont quelques pistes mais rien dans un sens comme dans l’autre.   
\- Je vais aller le voir, vous voulez rentrer chef ?   
\- ça te déranges pas ? Je vais rejoindre Donna, on se voit demain ? Tu me tiens au courant pour Casey et si tu as quelques nouvelles ?   
\- Pas de soucis, Stella prépare un peu de café si te plait !! Une tonne de café.   
\- Ok, merci chef, à demain !!   
\- A demain, mon portable est ouvert si jamais ça ne va pas ?   
\- Pas de soucis, merci encore pour ça chef.   
Il adressa un sourire à son lieutenant de secours 3, Boden savait combien les liens entre eux pouvaient être assez forts pendant des moments pareils.   
Boden et Kelly s’étaient tous les deux serrés dans les bras, il était parti ensuite rejoindre la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.   
Kelly avait refermé la porte derrière son ami, il semblait avoir l’air grave.   
\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda sa compagne. Ne me dit pas rien, je ne croirais pas.   
\- Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que quelque chose n’allais pas et qu’on avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Sylvie ?   
\- Oui, tu ne voulais pas en dire plus mais là, il le faut, je suis morte de trouille à l’idée qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?   
\- Nous sommes allées à l’appartement avec Casey pour savoir si elle était là mais on s’est rendus compte qu’il y avait des flics car Foster les a appelés.   
Stella avait prit le bras du pompier pour l’amener un peu plus loin, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Casey, il était déjà assez mal en point comme ça.   
La cafetière s’était éteinte d’elle même, Stella l’avait remarqué et elle écouta en même temps qu’elle était en train de servir une tasse de café à son compagnon.   
Le breuvage n’était pas exaltant à cette heure çi de la soirée mais Kelly ne pourrait pas aller dormir après tout ça.   
\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c’est ça ?   
Les jambes de la jeune femme étaient en train de trembler sérieusement.   
\- On ne sais pas grand chose mais il semblerait qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.   
Le téléphone de Kelly était en train de sonner, il savait qui c’était, le nom de l’officier de police était en train de s’afficher sur l’écran. Tous les deux entendirent du bruit qui venait de la chambre de Casey, ce dernier était en train de sortir de son lit.   
\- Est ce qu’ils ont trouvés quelque chose ? demanda Casey en sortant de sa chambre.   
Kelly s’était aventuré un peu plus loin dans la pièce tendit que Casey s’était assis sur le canapé, il était dans un état de sommeil/brouillard et son cerveau ne captait pas énormément après tout ça.   
\- D’accord, je comprends tout à fait, oui sans soucis.   
Le lieutenant raccrocha son téléphone, les nouvelles ne semblaient pas très bonnes. Casey s’était enfoncé dans le canapé et Stella était en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.   
\- Alors qu’est ce que l’officier de police t’a dit ? Ils ont des pistes ?   
\- Tu te souviens de la veste qu’ils ont retrouvés dans le bâtiment incendié sur Wabash ?   
\- Oui, je me souviens bien, c’est à elle, c’est ça ?   
\- Il semblerait que oui. Ils ont réussi à retrouver son téléphone mais il est en miettes malheureusement et aucun moyen de la tracer.   
\- Merde jura Stella.   
Kelly tourna la tête, c’était bien la première fois qu’il l’avait entendu proférer des injures.   
Kelly s’était rapproché de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, il voyait bien que Casey n’était pas dans son état normal, ses mains tremblaient.   
\- Je te promets qu’on va tout faire pour la retrouver.   
Le lieutenant des secours 3 savait comment on pouvait s’attacher facilement à une personne et qu’elle s’en aille juste après. Il fallait se persuader qu’il y avait encore de l’espoir et que tout n’était pas perdu.   
Casey semblait être persuadé du contraire, les êtres chers auquel il tenait le plus étaient partis loin de lui sans aucune raison valable où alors ils étaient décédés.   
Il n’y croyait plus vraiment, le jeune homme se décida à les laisser tous les deux, les larmes de la jeune femme semblait lui faire comprendre qu’ils avaient besoin d’être seuls tous les deux.   
Pourquoi, est ce qu’il fallait que l’univers s’acharne contre lui en lui enlevant la seule personne qu’il aimait de tout son être, pourquoi n’avait il pas été courageux et qu’il lui avait dit ce qu’il ressentait.   
Peut-être était-ce le signe qu’on était en train de le tester pour voir ce qu’il était capable d’endurer. 

**  
Jay Halstead était littéralement en train de tourner en rond, ses deux autres coéquipiers étaient rentrés chez eux, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et il allait certainement rester ici car il voulait avancer sur l’enquête concernant Sylvie Brett.   
Pour lui, il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer ne pas la retrouver, Hailey était elle aussi sur le point de rentrer chez elle, cette dernière avait les traits tirés et n’avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis presque 48 heures.   
Elle s’était rapprochée de lui, Jay semblait encore regarder les preuves qu’il avait obtenus du bureau des enquêtes criminelles mises en évidence sur son bureau. La jeune femme déposa une main derrière sa nuque, c’était sa façon à elle de lui montrer son affection envers son coéquipier.   
Son coeur était en train de lui soumettre l’idée qu’ils n’étaient plus que de simples collègues mais bien plus que ça.   
\- Jay, tu est fatigué, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.   
\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas, je dois avancer dans l’enquête.  
\- Je sais bien que ça te touche et que c’est assez difficile mais il faut que tu dormes, Jay tu manques de sommeil et tu n’arrivera à rien sans ça.   
\- d’accord, laisse moi encore une petite heure et je rentre chez moi.  
\- Pas de soucis, par contre, je te téléphone d’ici une heure pour savoir si tu est rentré.   
Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, la jeune femme savait que ça allait être une peine perdue, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui encore ce soir. Il prendrait une douche et il se changerait sans que ça n’éveille les soupçons.  
\- Bonne nuit partenaire lança Jay.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi  
Elle s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue.  
\- Fait attention à toi, je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux te l’imaginer.   
Elle était à présent sortie du bureau, Hailey tourna la tête, il n’avait pas bougé de là et ne le ferait probablement pas.   
Le lendemain sur les coups de 7 heures 30, elle était arrivée, la veille, elle s’était préparé une soupe et ne l’avait même pas mangé et s’était endormie sur le canapé de son salon.   
Quand elle avait regardé son téléphone qui lui indiquait 3 heures 30, elle n’avait même pas prit la peine de lui téléphoner, il devait certainement se jeter à corps perdu dans le dossier.   
Il avait quand même changé d’habits et sentait son after-shave qu’elle aimait beaucoup.   
\- Se pourrait-il qu’il m’est pour la première fois de ma vie écouter ?   
Elle déposa le gobelet de café juste à côté de lui, il était sans lait et sans sucre comme il l’aimait toujours.   
\- Bonjour belle au bois dormant   
\- Bonjour beau prince charmant bien dormi ? demanda la jeune femme.   
\- Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis rentré dormir chez moi hier soir.   
Elle voyait bien que ce dernier n’avait pas mentit.   
\- Tu m’as écouté, il va tomber de la neige en plein mois de mars.   
\- Je sais et tu avait raison, le sommeil est important mais avant de me coucher, j’ai pensé à une chose, je pense qu’il est important qu’on aille faire un tour à la prison près de la sortie de la ville.   
\- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier.   
\- Mon instinct me dit que Lullo est pas si étranger à tout ça encore une fois.   
\- Je sais pas trop de quoi tu parles, je suis pas bien réveillé et encore prit mon café.  
\- Je t’en prie.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de s’assoir et tous les deux regardèrent le dossier que Jay avait dans les mains. 

**

Le cadet était en train de regarder la jeune femme par la petite lucarne, cette dernière devait certainement dormir mais ça le dérangeait pas, elle devait certainement être en train de somnoler. Elle était consciente qu’ils pouvaient déménager dans l’heure qui suivait et foutre le feu au bâtiment pour ne laisser aucune trace.   
Ils pourraient jouer sans cesse le même scénario qu’elle pourrait ne jamais revoir qui que ce soit au sein du 51 et plus particulièrement un beau blond aux yeux bleus. 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci pour vos commentaires et judos, ils m'aident à avancer énormément !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un membre du 51 disparaît sans laisser aucunes traces, auront-ils vraiment plus de 48 heures pour le retrouver ? Avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard ?
> 
> (Saison 8 Spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir !!   
> Je sais que vous attendez a ce que ça se finisse bien mais je ne peux absolument rien vous dire !! J'en suis désolé !!

Kelly s'était reveillé en sursaut, les cris venaient de la chambre de son meilleur ami, sa compagne avait été elle aussi réveillé par les cris qui se faisaient entendre depuis le couloir. Le lieutenant des secours 3 avait eu juste le temps d'enfiler un calecon qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et était parti voir ce qui avait pu réveiller Casey comme ça.   
Il était évident que ce dernier venait de faire un de ces cauchemars mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net.   
Casey n'était pas le genre de personne à souffrir de ce genre de cauchemars mais il valait mieux vérifier qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.  
" On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer" lança Stella.   
Son pied venait de rencontrer la table basse du salon et sans lumière pour ne pas réveiller ce dernier, ce n'était pas étonnant.   
Discrétement, Kelly ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, ce dernier était assis sur son lit, le visage en sueur, il venait de reprendre ses esprits.   
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?   
Casey mit quelques temps à répondre, il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits.   
\- Oui ne t'inquietes pas, je suis désolé de vous avoir reveillés toi et Stella.   
\- C'est rien, c'est juste que tu nous a fait peur.   
\- Je vais me rendormir, tu devrais en faire autant.   
\- Oui, je vais me recoucher, bonne nuit.   
\- Bonne nuit.  
Kelly semblait assez inquièt pour son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait assez triste et Kelly n'en avait pas fait la remarque, ce dernier sortit de la chambre pour prendre la direction de la sienne. Les cris de Casey lui avaient glacés l'échine encore une fois, son orteil avait fait encore la rencontre de la table basse. Le lieutenant des secours 3 ouvrit discrétement la porte de sa chambre, Stella semblait s'ête rendormie, la couverture un peu relevée sur elle et ses cheveux étaient libre de tout mouvement.   
\- Est ce qu'il va bien ? demanda cette dernière.   
Stella s'était remise sur le dos, elle enleva les cheveux long de son visage et tourna la tête vers son compagnon.   
\- Je suppose que oui mais ça l'a affecté plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre.  
\- C'est compréhensible, est ce que tu as remarqué comment lui & Sylvie se sont rapprochés ces derniers temps ?   
\- Oui, je les ai observés tous les deux, on devrait les mettre ensemble.  
\- Ca serait bien, il faut qu'on retrouve Sylvie avant que ça ne détruise totalement Casey.   
\- C'est quelqu'un de fort Casey.   
\- J'en suis pas certain, il peut ne pas se rêlever.   
\- Je sais, il a tellement encaissé certaines choes sans rien dire que je sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en remettre et je ne sais pas si c'est le cas.   
\- C'est pour ça que je te dit que c'est vraiment urgent de retrouver Sylvie avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.   
\- Je sais, c'est urgent.   
Stella s'était mise dans les bras de son homme, sa tête posée contre son torse, elle savait que si elle perdait Kelly, elle deviendrait folle de rage et inversement pour Kelly.   
Toute la brigade avait perdue tellement de monde au cour de ces dernières années que perdre un membre à nouveau était inenvisageable pour tout le monde.   
****  
Elle sursauta, le cadet l'avait réveillé, il lui avait jeté quelques affaires sur le matelas crasseux qui lui servait de lit.  
\- Je voudrais que vous vous déshabiler et que vous mettiez ces affaires là à la place.   
\- Est ce qu'on s'en va encore ? affirma Sylvie.  
Il n'avait rien dit, les affaires qu'il avait donnés semblaient trop grandes pour elle, il s'agissait d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un simple tee shirt vert kaki.   
En prime, il lui avait donné un polaire qui semblait assez chaud. Steve avait libéré de son sac qu'il portait sur ses épaules, un squelette humain, la jeune femme l'avait bien reconnue, elle n'en avait que rarement vue mais c'était quelque chose d'horrible à voir.   
Le cadet des deux frangins était en train de mettre les anciens vetements de la jeune femme sur ce même cadavre.   
-Vous avez raison encore une fois, on va partir d'ici.   
-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, mes amis vont penser que je suis belle et bien morte cette fois -ci.   
\- C'est ce que nous voulons faire à ces derniers, leur faire croire à votre mort.  
\- vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Steve, j'ai des amis, une famille, il y a des gens qui m'aiment beaucoup dans ce bas monde. On ne peut pas faire ça sous pretexte que vous n'aimez personne, ce n'est pas juste.   
\- Je sais et j'en ai bien conscience, c'est mon grand frère qui a décidé de tout ça avec le monsieur qui nous donne l'argent, c'est eux qui veulent tout ça. Je sais pas trop ce qui va se passer par derrière et j'avoue que je suis désolé.  
Il retourna la jeune femme et décida de lui passer un cable en plastique qui permettrait de lui maintenir les liens sans aucun soucis.   
Sylvie décida de jouer une de ses cartes atout mais savait très bien que ça pouvait marcher comme ça ne pouvait pas marcher mais elle tenta le coup quand meme.   
\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, vous me libérer sur le champ et j'en parlerais à personne, promis juré.   
Le cadet s'était arrêté quelques secondes, il s'était retourné vers la jeune femme.   
\- Je sais bien mais si je ne le fait pas, mon grand frère risque de me tuer.   
\- Je sais mais vous préférez faire de la prison à vie pour ça et c'est ce qui risque de vous arriver en prison, le frangin ne sera pas là pour vous protéger tout le temps.   
\- J'en suis conscient même si j'ai l'ai idiot, je ne le suis pas.   
-Je sais que vous n'êtes pas idiot Steve, j'essaye juste de vous faire comprendre qu'une vie humaine ça ne se marchande pas et qu'elle est précieuse.   
\- Alors pourquoi ça ?   
\- Vous allez me libérer et vous aurez un poids en moins sur la conscience.  
\- Ma conscience, elle va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.   
Sylvie ne chercha pas a aller aussi loin que ça, Steve ne voulait pas négocier où alors il n'avait vraiment pas compris ce que la jeune femme était en train de lui dire et c'était compréhensible, il avait l'air un peu à côté de ses pompes.   
***  
8 heures, la garde était sur le point de commencer, tout le monde était dans la salle qui servait aux briefing d'avant garde et aussi comme salle de réunion. Boden se trouvait à côté de son bureau, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit comme quasiment toute l'équipe.  
Kelly se trouvait lui aussi au bureau du chef, tous les deux étaient en train de discuter, Casey était certainement en train de se changer dans les vestaires.   
Ce dernier était revenu dans la salle commune pour prendre un café, le troisième depuis le début de la garde, il avait vraiment besoin d'une de ces perfusions de cafeine dans le bras, Sylvie serait à ses côtés en train de préparer le meilleur café du monde et lui aurait pu lui faire son plus beau sourire.   
Le pompier était sortit pour rejoindre la salle de briefing et il regarda le mur en face de lui, il y avait toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes en service, certaines étaient d'illustres inconnus pour Casey avant qu'entre dans la caserne et d'autres qu'il avait bien connus comme Darden, Shay où encore le dernier en date qui était un très bon ami pour lui Otis.   
Kelly était en train de regarder son ami et chef.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Toi aussi tu as mal dormi ?   
\- Casey a fait des cauchemars cette nuit et impossible pour moi de me rendormir tellement qu'il criait.   
Boden pendant quelques instant avait oublié qu'ils étaient colocataires tous les deux.   
\- Il ne va pas bien, c'est certain, ça l'a affecté plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre et il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse tomber. Si on perd Sylvie, on perd Casey définitivement.   
\- J'en ai bien conscience Kelly, on va faire en sorte de le surveiller mais ça risque de ne pas lui faire plaisir.   
\- Il le sais qu'on le fera et qu'on est pour lui, je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomber et ça ne se fera pas maintenant.   
Tous les deux se serraient la main, ils seraient l'ombre de Casey pendant quelques temps, Kelly entendit un bruit qui venait du couloir comme un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoquait. Il avait entendu Casey en train de hurler toute sa colère. Boden l'avait entendu aussi, personne n'avait jamais vu Casey dans cet état là, il semblait être en colère contre le monde entier. C'était une autre définition de la colère qui composait Casey.   
Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la salle de briefing, Stella était allée aux wc, elle avait remarquué que le capitaine était accroupi et qu'il était en train de ramasser les bouts de verre.   
\- Casey, est ce que tout va bien ?   
\- ca va, je vais bien.  
Stella s'était rapproché de son ami, elle s'était accroupi pour l'aider à ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient au sol. Sa main avait du rencontrer un morceau de verre, elle était en train de saigner et de plus il tremblait.   
\- Casey, il faut que tu fasse soigner ta main !!   
\- C'est rien, c'est juste une petite écorchure rien de plus.   
\- Je commence à bien te connaitre et ce n'est pas une petite écorchure.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fait comprendre ça ?   
\- J'étais à l'autre bout du couloir quand je t'ai entendu, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais il faut que tu te ressaisisse, il ne faut pas que tu sombres comme ça. Je sais que tu est en colère et que tu as l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.   
\- Pourquoi est ce que le ciel me tombe sur la tête, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ça ? Quand tu as l'impresion de vivre normalement tout dois s'écrouler sur toi et ça n'est pas juste.  
\- Je sais ça.   
Elle se redressa et Matt en fit autant, elle l'aida à se redresser, la jeune femme avait décidé de l'amener à l'écart, Casey avait juste besoin de faire soigner sa main et de se reposer.   
La jeune femme avait décidé que ses quartiers étaient un endroit assez isolé, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il le ferait. Elle l'avait fait assoir sur son lit, la compresse qu'elle venait de lui poser n'était pas pleine de sang, c'était bon signe. Ca devait être juste une simple petite coupure.   
Un petit peu de sérum physiologique pour nettoyer la plaie, il n'y avait aucun bout de verre à l'intérieur. Elle déposa une compresse propre sur la plaie, il allait devoir garder la bande qu'elle était en train de lui mettre.   
Le capitaine la remercia avec un demi sourire. Il décida de se relever mais fut prit d'un vertige.   
\- Ca ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Si ça va, c'est juste que tu as du l'entendre, les cauchemars m'ont assaillit cette nuit.   
\- Je me suis rendue compte cette nuit.   
\- Il faut qu'on aille dans la salle de briefing, il y a la réunion qui commence.   
\- Toi tu te repose moi je vais prévenir le chef.   
Casey n'avait pas moufté, il s'était allongé sur son lit, c'était vraiment rare qu'il n'aille pas à la réunion. Dès que Matt avait touché quasiment l'oreiller avec sa tête, il s'était quasiment endormi. Stella l'avait recouvert avec la couverture, ses chaussures enlevés, elle lui caressa la tête, il n'était vraiment pas bien et il ne devait pas sombrer, c'était ainsi.   
A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre dans la fin de la semaine !! J'espère que vous aurez appréciés ça et merci encore pour tous les commentaires et kudo ça me fait drolement plaisir


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci pour les commentaires, comme prévu, je vous mets un chapitre de plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez

Stella était sortie discrétement de ses quartiers, Casey était certaienement en train de dormir et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller alors que la réunion allait commencer, il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer et c'était ainsi. Elle se faufilla dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre la salle de réunion, tout le monde n'était pas encore à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Kelly & Boden. Elle y entra et s'approcha d'eux, ils l'avaient pas vu arrivés.   
\- Où est Casey ? demanda Boden.   
Elle s'était rapprochée de son supérieur et du lieutenant des secours 3 pour les mettre en parfum de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Ces derniers la remercièrent de cette nouvelle là. Boden décida d'aviser son équipe en conséquences, il n'avait guère envie que ça ne remonte au QG et que ça fassse du tord à son capitaine. De toute façon, tout le monde l'avait bien comprit quand ils n'avaient pas remarqués la présence du jeune capitaine dans la salle de réunion. Ils le savaient affectés par les derniers événements récents mais ils n'allaient pas le laisser tomber, il était hors de question pour eux que Casey soit sur la touche.   
Matt n'avait besoin que du soutient de ses amis et rien de plus.   
\- Stella, je te confie le commandement du camion pour la garde actuelle, tu sera lieutenant intérimaire.   
\- Merci chef.   
La jeune femme regarda son compagnon, ce dernier semblait très inquièt pour son ami et il semnblait assez ravi pour la jeune femme.   
Stella décida de se rendre dans la salle commune après le briefing hebdomadaire, certains semblaient ravis de cette nouvelle pour la jeune femme et d'autres semblaient assez jaloux mais ceux qui étaient jaloux étaient ceux qui ne s'intégraient guère avec le reste de l'équipe. Cees derniers sifflaient de jalousie, Boden venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et siffla une bonne fois pour toute pour faire taire les remarques acerbes de certains membres de l'équipe envers Stella.   
\- Ce n'est ni le moment et encore moins le lieu pour faire ce genre de remarques envers Stella, nous nous devons d'être unis en ce moment même et ce pour Sylvie. Personne n'a besoin de se chamailler rien que pour un poste intérimaire, je trouve ça vraiment très enfantin. Vous croyez que la brigade a besoin de ça en ce moment ? Non mais franchement....  
\- Je suis désolé chef lança un des pompiers à travers la salle.   
Boden savait qu'il pouvait se créer certaines jalousies au sein de la caserne mais il avait essayé de leur remettre les idées en place et ça avait du marcher.   
\- Désolé chef lança Herrmann.  
Il savait qui était la personne qui avait fait la remarque et n'en avait pas tenu compte, il savait que Stella pouvait commander sa propre équipe comme le feraient Herrmann, Kelly & Casey.   
\- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi Stella, un de ces jours, tu pourras commander ta propre équipe, j'en suis certain.   
\- Merci chef pour la confiance que vous me témoignez.   
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à son bureau.   
**  
L'alarme venait de sonner, les trois camions étaient en train de se préparer, l'ambulance avait été elle aussi appellée en renforts sur l'incendie. Casey qui l'avait entendu fut stoppé par son chef de bataillon, ce dernier lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez Kelly et de prendre du repos et qu'ils avaient la situation en mains.   
Casey avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter mais Boden venait de prendre son air de chef, ce qui allait certaienment marcher sur lui. Ses hommes devaient certainement être dans l'action à présent, son émétteur venait de transmettre l'ordre de les rejoindre, il était persuadé mais avant attendu. Il décida de laisser Casey ici à la caserne espérant qu'il écoute son conseil avisé. La police était sur place, enfin plus précisement Jay & sa coéquipière, ils avaient appris d'une source anonyme que cela pouvait bien les interresser.   
L'équipe de Stella entra la première, c'était un batiment de taille moyenne. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer dans ce dernier et s'étaient déployés, l'équipe de Kelly se trouvait à l'arrière surveillant les arrières de la première équipe.   
A mesure que Kelly avançait dans le bâtiment, il ressentait une drôle de sensation dans la gorge. Cet événement, il l'avait vécu une première fois avec la mort de Shay durant une intervention. Le lieutenant des secours 3 semblait revisiter la même scène qu'il y a quasiment 7ans.  
Il sembla être prit de panique.  
\- Lieutenant, est-cce que tout va bien ? demanda Cruz.  
-Ca va Cruz, les gars allez vous déployer, il semblerait que le lieutenant Kidd ai besoin d'aide un peu plus loin, je reste ici pour vérifier que tout va bien.   
En vérité, c'était pour ne pas affronter la suite s'il y avait une suite, il ne voulait pas voir le cadavre de Sylvie étalé par terre et ne pas pouvoir la réanimer, c'était inpensable pour Kelly. Il n'avait pas osé non plus montrer ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu en revivant la scène. Un pompier ne devait jamais montrer ses faiblesses et d'autant plus quand c'était un officier haut gradé. C'était ce que son père lui avait appris, l'équipe de secours 3 s'était redéployé sous les ordres de Kelly, l'équipe de Stella arrivait à gérer l'incendie qui se propageait lentement.   
\- Chef, nous sommes au second étage, au premier, il n'y a rien.   
Boden se trouvait dehors, il était en train d'enfiler sa tenue prêt à rentrer à l'intérieur pour aider ses gars.   
\- Bien reçu Kidd, lança le chef de bataillon.   
Halstead et sa coéquipière se trouvaient eux aussi à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils n'attendaient plus que les ordres de Boden pour rentrer et vérifier certaines choses.   
Une bonne demi heure après être rentrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour éteindre l'incendie, ce dernier était pratiquement éteint. Stella & son équipe étaient en train de vérifier une seconde fois que toutes les pièces soient libres d'accès et qu'il n'y ai aucun autre départ de feu.   
Kelly avait eu une vision d'horreur, ce qu'il avait espérer que ça ne se produise pas, venait de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Avec ce manque de sommeil, il venait de réaliser que l'homme qu'ils avaient trouvés dans cet endroit était un cadavre et qu'il semblait bien avancé dans la décomposition.   
L'incendie enfin maitrisé, il avait pu enlever son masque à oxygène et jeter un oeil avisé sur ce même cadavre.   
Ce même squelette semblait avoir été épargné par cet incendie. Quelque chose attira son attention, il portait les vêtements du département des pompiers de la ville de Chicago. Le tee shirt à manche longe semblait tâché de sang et il était assez frais à vrai dire.   
Boden venait juste de monter les étages pour rejoindre les deux policiers ainsi que son équipe, Halstead semblait peiné de voir un cadavre devant lui, ce n'était pas la première fois et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois. Quand à Hailey, elle semblait décontenancée, les vétements que ce dernier portait sur lui semblait lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient certaienement toucher au but.   
\- Qui est ce qui à trouvé le squelette ? demanda Jay.   
\- C'est moi !! lança Kelly complètement paniqué.   
\- D'accord, il était dans cette position là ?   
\- Oui, nous n'avons rien touchés, il est resté tel quel.   
\- D'accord.   
La police scientifique après l'accord des flics et de Boden venaient d'arriver, ils portaient des combinaisons blanches de la tête aux pieds et des surchaussures au bout des pieds, c'était pour éviter de contaminer la scène de crime.   
Une jeune femme était en train de prendre des photos de la scène de crime, Boden regarda tout autour de lui, son équipe était certainement en train de se faire des cheveux blancs. Un squelette et des affaires, c'était certainement une évidence pour eux mais rien ne pouvait laisser présager ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines semaines.   
\- En aucun cas nous devons tirer des conclusions hâtives sur le squelette retrouvé. lança Halstead.   
Heureusement pour toute l'équipe que Casey n'était pas présent, en y repensant, il espèrait que ce dernier soit rentré chez son meilleur ami, si ça n'était pas le cas, il irait lui même l'amener là bas à coup de pied dans le derrière.   
\- Chef, est ce que je peux vous parler 5 minutes ?   
\- Pas de souçis, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Halstead ?   
Boden s'avança vers le lieutenant de police, il était en train de lui chuchoter à l'oreille certaines choses. Le regard de Boden semblait livide quand il eut fini de parler à l'oreille.   
\- Est ce que je peux leur en parler ?   
\- Certainement mais rien est sur pour l'instant.   
Le chef de bataillon se retourna vers son équipe, il leur devait bien ça.   
-D'après les dernières constatations, le cadavre que Kelly avait trouvé est en fait celui d'une femme, ils ont retrouvés du sang et d'après l'analyse, il se pourrait que ce soit celui d'une jeune femme mais ils n'en savent pas plus que ça à l'heure qu'il est.   
\- Est ce que c'est Sylvie ? demandèrent les membres de l'équipe.   
\- Ils n'en savent pas plus que ça à l'heure qu'il est et ils nous tiendrons au courant.   
Boden sentit les larmes lui couler le long des joues, c'était diffcile de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment, ils avaient perdus beaucoup de monde depuis un certain temps et il fallait que ça change.   
\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas en parler à Matt tant qu'on ne sera rien, c'est compris ?   
La brigade du 51 hôcha la tête, ils devaient être unis pour faire face à ce qui allait arriver et devaient l'être encore plus devant Matt, ils savaient que lui et Sylvie semblaient plus proches que d'habitude avec la mort de la mère biologique de la jeune femme et sa demi-soeur qui partait loin d'elle. Ce n'était un secret pour personne en tout cas au sein du 51.  
A la fin de l'incendie, ils prirent tous le chemin de la caserne, Boden remarqua le pick-up gris de Matt encore garé sur le parking, il leur fit signe de ne pas laisser filtrer la conversation qui concernait Sylvie. Ces derniers rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Matt referma violement la porte de son casier, jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère de toute sa vie que maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de travailler mais Boden refusait qu'il prenne son poste. Aucun des membres qui étaient intervenus sur l'incendie avait osé venir le voir, Casey était le capitaine au sein du 51 et devait être au courant de ce qui se passait sur ces incendies mais personne n'était venu le voir par peur de réprimandes de la part de Boden certainement.   
Etait-ce un crime où alors étaient-ils en train de lui cacher la vérité ?  
A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prochain chapitre lundi promis, en espèrant que vous me mettrez pleins de commentaires et de kudos !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du retard, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, on approche de la fin malheureusement

Chapitre 7

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ils lui avaient certainement cachés certaines choses et comme il s'était posé sur le mur devant la salle de briefing, Boden & Kelly allaient devoir le faire rentrer dans la salle de briefing.   
Boden s'était rapproché de lui et l'avait fait rentrer. 

• Casey, je suis désolé mais est ce que tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder avant de rentrer dans la salle, je voudrais te parler.  
Il n'était pas assis mais ses jambes étaient en train de flageoler comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait entendre. Kelly venait de prendre une chaise pour l'installer juste à ses côtés, il fallait qu'il soit assis.   
• Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ? Vous l'avez retrouvé, c'est ça ?  
Casey pouvait être têtu par moment mais son acharnement n'était pas difficile à comprendre, il était amoureux de la jeune femme depuis un certain temps. Kelly l'avait bien compris depuis tout ce temps.   
• Ce matin pendant la première intervention de la journée, c'était un incendie tout à fait banal.  
• Vous avez retrouvé son cadavre ?   
• On a juste un squelette avec des affaires qui pourraient appartenir à Brett.   
Ses mains tremblaient, il tenta de les cacher dans une des poches de son pantalon. Boden regarda Stella qui se trouvait toujours pas très loin d'eux et lui demanda de venir les voir.   
• Est ce que c'est Sylvie ? Demanda la jeune femme.   
Kelly s'était rapproché d'elle, il lui avait donné sa main qu'elle avait accepté sans soucis.   
• On a retrouvé du sang sur le tee-shirt que portait le squelette.  
• C'est le sien ? Demanda le pompier qui s'était finalement assis.   
• Oui, ça l'est mais on en sait pas plus.   
Casey sentit les barrière qu'il s'était érigé s'effriter devant ses amis, des larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.   
• Casey, ça n'est pas certain que ça soit elle, ils vont pratiquer une autopsie pour savoir c'est qui réellement et on en sera un peu plus dans 48 heures.  
• Et si c'est elle ? Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire ?   
Boden ne s'était même pas imaginé ce qu'il allait pouvoir le lui dire si c'était bien Sylvie mais il doutait assez, son expérience en tant que pompier lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses.   
Personne ne s'attendait à entendre ce genre de choses.   
• Écoute, je suis certain que ça n'est pas elle et qu'on va la retrouver. Pour Sylvie, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui arrive ce genre de choses.  
Casey avait les mains qui tremblaient encore plus.   
• Tu devrais rentrer chez Kelly, tu n'est pas en état de travailler aujourd'hui.  
Boden lui avait donné la boite de mouchoirs pour qu'il puisse en prendre quelques uns avec lui.   
• J'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant de rentrer chez Kelly, je me sens pas très bien.  
• Stella est ce que tu veux bien l'accompagner jusqu'à chez Kelly, je pense que Casey ne sera pas en état de rentrer directement chez Kelly.  
• Ca va aller, je suis un grand garçon répondit ce dernier.  
• Je sais que tu est un grand garçon mais t'est vraiment pas en état, tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien.   
• Je sais mais je vous promets que ça va aller.  
• Sérieusement, je suis pas certain, tu est sous ma responsabilité quand tu travaille ici et c'est un ordre et même pas une requête.   
• D'accord chef, je le fait pour vous.   
• Merci Casey.  
Le capitaine était en train de sentir qu'il était en train de partir pas au sens littéral du terme, il sentit son corps en train de partir à la renverse.   
Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentit quelques gouttes de sueurs lui couler le long de son échine.   
• Casey est ce que tu est certain que tout va bien ? Demanda Boden.   
Casey ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre, les lumières étaient en train de s'éteindre tout doucement et le son était quasiment parti.   
• Casey ? Casey ?  
Il se sentit vraiment très léger, les visages de Kelly, Boden et Stella se trouvaient devant lui mais sa vision semblait comme brouillée et sa main cherchait à les attraper.   
Le capitaine ne sentit même pas sa tête toucher le sol, les trois officiers s'étaient précipités vers Casey.   
Kelly & Boden s'étaient précipités vers ce dernier, ils avaient vérifiés qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'un simple malaise et rien de plus.   
• On va l'installer sur son lit dans ses quartiers.  
Les deux hommes l'avaient soulevés et emportés là bas.   
• Stella tu prends le nécessaire et tu nous rejoins si te plaît !!  
• Pas de soucis.   
Elle était en train de déambuler jusqu'à l'ambulance, l'équipe avait remarqué qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose, ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Stella avait fait le sprint de sa vie, la pochette qui servait aux premiers secours dans une main et dans l'autre la plus grosse. Il fallait être paré à tout éventualité.   
• Comment est ce qu'il va ?  
• Il est pas réveillé, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?   
• Oui, j'arrive  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Matt était en train de reprendre connaissance.   
• Hey Matt, comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda la compagne de Kelly.   
• Ça va pas trop mal, enfin je crois !   
Le pompier décida de se relever mais 6 mains l'avaient forcés à rester allonger sur le lit.   
• Tu nous as fait drôlement peur, tu sais  
• Je sais, je me suis même pas sentit partir à vrai dire.   
• Est ce que tu as des vertiges, envie de vomir où mal à la tête ?   
• Non, rien de tout ça pour l'instant.   
\- Reste allongé quelques instants, ça ne te fera pas de mal lança Boden.   
Stella était en train de sortir le tensiomètre pour lui prendre sa tension.   
• Je vais devoir te prendre ta tension Matt, ça va serrer un peu.  
• Ok, est ce que tu peux me laisser enlever juste la veste, j'ai chaud.   
• Pas de soucis.   
• Vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas m'enfuir, je suis trop fatigué pour le faire.   
• Après on t’emmène faire une radio à l’hôpital.  
• Non pas d'hosto si vous plaît, j'ai déjà assez morflé comme ça.  
• Écoutes après la chute, il serait judicieux de le faire.  
• Non, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à y aller.  
• Chef, Kelly, est ce que vous pouvez me laisser quelques instants avec Matt si vous plaît !!!  
• Pas de soucis, est ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Kelly à son meilleur ami.   
• Non, je te remercie mais j'ai pas faim.   
Casey se leva de son lit mais aucune des 6 paries de mains ne l'avaient retenus. Il fixa la poubelle et s'était dirigé vers cette dernière. Le capitaine venait de déverser le contenu de son estomac à l'intérieur. 

• Et tu ne comptes pas aller à l'hosto ?  
Il hocha la tête pour dire que non.   
• Laissez moi avec Casey si vous plaît !! Je vais prendre ses constantes.  
Kelly décida de sortir des quartiers de son meilleur ami, Boden l'avait rejoins dehors dans les couloirs.   
• S'il refuse, on l'y amène malgré tout, il ne faut pas rigoler avec ça.  
• Je sais mais on ne peut pas l'empêcher de pas y aller.   
• Non, c'est vrai mais il doit avoir certainement une petite commotion.   
Stella était en train de prendre ses constantes, il était allongé sur son lit et avait les yeux à moitié fermés.   
• Ta tension est assez haute quand même Matt.  
• Je sais, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai quelques vertiges depuis que je suis sur le lit.  
• Si c'est moi qui te le demande, est ce que tu accepterais d'y aller ? Je t'accompagnes et te lâches pas.   
• Tu me promets ?   
• Oui, promis, juré et craché.   
• Alors j'accepte.  
• D'accord, merci Matt, tu reste là, je vais aller voir Boden pour lui dire que tu est d'accord.   
• Ok, merci beaucoup Kidd pour ce que tu fait pour moi.   
• Tu est mon ami Matt et je le fait pour mes amis quand ils ont besoin d'aide.   
• Je sais   
Matt s'était remis à pleurer mais cette fois çi, c'était en silence, la jeune femme était sortie de la pièce. Boden & Kelly l'avaient rejoins dans la salle commune.   
• Alors ? Il est d'accord ?  
• Oui, il l'est mais il va vraiment pas bien moralement.  
La jeune femme s'était retournée vers le chef, c'était uniquement à lui qu'elle voulait parler.   
• Chef, je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais Casey est d'accord pour aller à l’hôpital que si je l'accompagne.  
• Est ce que tu le veux ?   
• Je suis son amie et il a besoin de tout le soutient qu'il pourra avoir.   
• Je sais bien, pas de soucis, tu as mon accord.   
• Merci chef mais et pour le poste de lieutenant par intérim ?  
• T'en fait pas pour ça.   
• Je te donne ta journée, tu essayes de nous tenir au courant ?   
• Pas de soucis, chef.   
• Je t'en prie  
Boden avait conscience qu'il avait des officiers qui étaient parfois prêts à tout pour protéger les leurs.   
La jeune femme était revenue dans les quartiers du capitaine, ce dernier était en train de somnoler.   
• Casey !  
Il se réveilla en sursaut conscient que ça n'était pas un énième cauchemar qu'il était en train de faire.   
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
• Je vais me changer et ensuite, on va pouvoir y aller, si tu est toujours d'accord !  
• Oui, je te l'ai promis  
Elle avait refermé la porte, Casey n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, il avait même une bosse qui était apparue sur son front. Elle n'était pas très voyante mais elle se voyait quand même, il y avait deux où trois couleurs dessus.   
Une dizaine de minutes bien plus tard, la jeune femme était enfin prête, elle jeta un œil dans les quartiers de Kelly, ce dernier s'y trouvait. 

• Kelly !!  
Il s'était retourné mais avait négligé que lui aussi avait pleuré, la jeune femme lui avait donné un mouchoir.   
• Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme.   
Tous les deux avaient négligés cet aspect là, Kelly n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Stella s'était rapprochée de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.   
• C'est tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai pas envie de recommencer chaque année à perdre quelqu'un. Déjà Otis en mai dernier et là on ne sais pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Cette caserne est vraiment maudite.  
• Ne dit pas ça, c'est juste que c'est dur à encaisser pour tout le monde en ce moment, il y a certains événements qui sont plus durs à encaisser que d'autres et je suis certaine qu'on va la retrouver.  
• C'est juste que j'ai déjà perdu tellement de monde déjà.  
• Je suis là et tu est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ce monde. File il doit t'attendre là sinon il risque de changer d'avis.   
Stella referma la porte non sans avoir donner un baiser à son compagnon.   
• Tu me tiens au courant ?  
• Oui dès qu'ils le prennent aux urgences.   
• D'accord merci beaucoup  
Stella comme prévu avait amené Casey aux urgences du Chicago Med, ils étaient restés un peu plus de deux heures, le capitaine avait quand même une légère commotion et avait du prendre deux jours pour se reposer.   
Le pompier l'avait remarqué, c'était le temps donné avant d'avoir les résultats de l'autopsie et avant de savoir si c'était vraiment bien la jeune femme qu'ils avaient retrouvés. 

***

La jeune femme regarda le ciel à travers la lucarne. Il semblait faire nuit à présent, elle ne voulait pas se coucher et était en train de faire les cents pas dans sa cellule.   
Cela lui permettait de faire du sport à défaut de garder ses idées au clair.   
Cet entrepôt semblait encore plus grand que le dernier en date.   
Le précédent avait quasiment péri dans les flammes, elle en était certaine même si elle avait eu les yeux bandés et les mains attachés quand elle était partie, Sylvie l'avait sentit.   
Leur technique consistait à la faire changer d'endroit aussi souvent que nécessaire afin qu'ils ne recueillent pas leurs traces.   
Dans cet entrepôt en plus d'avoir une lucarne avec vu sur le ciel, il y avait une fenêtre avec vu sur l'extérieur.   
Sylvie ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord mais elle fut soulagé quand elle remarqua que quelques voitures roulaient dans la rue perpendiculaire à ce bâtiment.   
Sylvie connaissait bien Chicago, les bâtiments industriels se trouvaient quasiment à la sortie de la ville.   
L'ambulancière décida d'aller se recoucher sur le matelas jonché par terre mais fut arrêté quand elle entendit le bruit dans le couloir.  
Deux personnes étaient en train de discuter, l'un voulait changer de bâtiment car ils pensaient être en danger à chaque fois en provoquant un incendie et l'autre voulait y rester mais fut surprise de constater qu'ils allaient la laisser prendre une douche.   
Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu le reste de la conversation, son esprit était trop focalisé sur ce qu'elle avait entendue.  
Prendre une douche était peut-être une porte de sortie pour la jeune femme. 

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ce retard, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre comme il se doit, merci de vos commentaires et de vos kudos, ils m'aident beaucoup, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Stella s'était empressée de commander des pizzas pour manger le soir, quand à Casey, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, certainement en train de dormir, le sommeil lui faisait cruellement défaut.   
La jeune femme avait envoyé un message à son compagnon mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu, ils devaient certainement être en intervention à l'heure qu'il était où devaient rentrer à la caserne.   
Elle entendit le même bruit que la nuit dernière, il avait du refaire un autre de ces cauchemars et la soirée risquait d'être assez longue comme ça pour en rajouter.   
Cette dernière entra dans la chambre, il était en sueur cherchant quelqu'un du regard quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.   
\- Stella ?  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien Matt ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?   
\- Oui, je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé ?   
\- Non, je ne dormais pas, j'ai commandé des pizzas, est-ce que ça te dit de venir manger une part avec moi ?   
\- Pourquoi pas. Laisse moi quelques minutes et j'arrive.   
Stella était ravie, la nourriture avait appâté son ami, il décida de sortir du lit, les traits tirés et les muscles endoloris.   
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Kelly ?  
\- Non, je pense qu'il doit être sur une intervention où quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle prit une assiette en carton et déposa une part.   
\- Comment, est ce que va ta tête ?  
\- Bof, je recommence à avoir mal mais ça va un peu mieux.   
Casey la remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet « Cauchemars » , il ne voulait pas s'étendre dessus.   
La garde s'était terminée deux heures bien plus tard, elle avait laissé la moitié de la pizza dans le carton. Kelly semblait exténué mais content de rentrer chez lui, cette journée lui avait parut si longue sans la jeune femme à ses côtés.   
Casey était resté juste le temps de manger la pizza et devait certainement dormir à présent. Le lieutenant des secours 3 venait de rentrer dans son appartement, ses clefs de voiture sur le meuble à côté de celui des chaussures.   
Il semblait ne pas être serein comme si on lui avait annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce dernier s'évertuait à enlever ses chaussures à côté de l'entrée.   
\- Bonsoir, mon cœur !! lança la jeune femme.  
Il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de se rapprocher de cette dernière qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Kelly n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se poser dans les bras de la jeune femme.   
\- Comment est ce que tu vas ?  
Elle savait que cette journée avait été longue sans lui.  
\- Bof, c'était une véritable torture sans toi à mes côtés.  
\- Je sais, c'était pareil pour moi mais tu est là à présent et c'est ce qui compte.   
\- C'est certain, j'ai vu que tu as commandé des pizzas ?   
\- Oui, j'avoue que la cuisine et moi, on était pas trop d'accord pour savoir ce que j'allais préparer.  
\- Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée, comment va Matt ?   
\- (Discrètement) Il a fait un cauchemar quand il est parti se coucher mais à part ça, il a juste une petite commotion et c'est tout.   
\- Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens.   
\- On va se coucher ? Je commence à fatiguer (Stella regarda sa montrer pour lui signifier qu'il était assez tard)  
\- Tu m'excuses deux secondes ?  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue, Stella le regarda partir en direction du couloir où se trouvaient les deux chambres d'amis, il allait certainement jeter un coup d’œil sur Casey histoire de se rassurer, c'était ce que Stella pensait.   
Il ouvrit le plus délicatement la porte de la chambre, Casey était en train de dormir profondément, c'était certain.   
Il se trouvait sur le dos, la tête tournée de l'autre côté, une main sur sa poitrine, Kelly remarqua que la main de son ami tremblait encore et referma la porte pour ne pas le déranger plus. Il était revenu dans le salon, cette dernière semblait prête à aller se coucher.  
\- Il dors ? Demanda cette dernière.  
\- Oui, il dors mais sa main tremble par moment.   
\- C'est peut être la fatigue.   
\- Peut-être, j'espère qu'on va retrouver Sylvie que ça va bien se terminer.   
\- J'espère aussi que ça se terminera bien.   
Kidd posa sa tête sur l'épaule du lieutenant du camion de secours 3, elle semblait si fatiguée.   
\- Tu veux aller te coucher ?  
La jeune femme hocha la tête pour dire que oui, il l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle trouvait ça agréable.  
\- Tu manges pas ?  
\- Pas trop faim, préfère aller me coucher.  
La porte de la chambre était ouverte et il la referma avec son pied. 

***

Il était minuit passé, ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai, Kelly était parti aux wc pour la petite commission quand il entendit les cris qui provenaient de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Le lieutenant à moitié réveillé par tout ce raffut était parti le voir.   
Casey n'arrêtait pas de faire cauchemars sur cauchemars depuis quelques temps mais cette fois ci, les cris semblaient encore plus effrayant que ceux de la dernière fois.   
Il entra dans la chambre sans demander son reste. Casey venait juste de se réveiller, il était assis sur le rebord, les yeux qui pleuraient mais il effaca les larmes quand il remarqua ce dernier.   
Le lieutenant prit conscience que son meilleur ami n'était pas en très grande forme en ce moment. Matt semblait avoir fait le marathon de Chicago tellement qu'il était en sueur.   
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Kelly lui avait posé la question mais il savait que ça n'était pas le cas.   
\- Kelly, je suis terriblement désolé, je le suis, je te promets, j'ai pas pu la sauver, elle est morte.   
Il s'était rapproché de lui.  
\- Matt, c'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille toi, Matt !!  
Kelly le secoua gentiment et ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur.   
\- Matt, c'était juste qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus.  
\- Ça avait l'air tellement vrai, j'ai cru qu'elle était réellement morte.   
\- Je suis certain que ça n'est pas le cas, elle doit certainement essayer de trouver une idée pour s'échapper et venir te voir.   
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas de ta faute, je sais qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle doit certainement penser à toi.  
\- Je suis qu'un idiot.  
Matt s'était reposé dans son lit et Kelly sentit qu'il devait rester encore un peu plus avec lui, il n'était pas le genre à consoler les personnes mais savait que ça l'aiderait à passer un certain cap. Il déposa une main sur son épaule, ce dernier fut surpris du geste qui venait du lieutenant.   
\- Tu ne l'est pas Matt, tu n'est pas un idiot, c'est certain, c'est juste que les événements ne sont pas encourageants pour toi mais on va tout faire pour la retrouver et tu va lui faire comprendre que toi & et elle, c'est pour la vie.  
\- Je l'aime tellement Kelly  
\- Je sais et ton grand frère est là pour toi et veillera toujours sur toi.   
Kelly avait dit ça tout naturellement, ce dernier s'était rallongé à présent et il avait les yeux de fermés, il était en train de se rendormir. Kelly décida de sortir de la chambre et de se reposer lui aussi. Il rejoignit la jeune femme qui dormait qu'à moitié.   
\- Comment est ce qu'il va ?  
\- Pas trop bien, je suis resté avec lui le temps qu'il se rendorme.   
\- Je me doutait bien, tu est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Kelly Severide, n'en doute jamais.   
\- Toi aussi, tu est merveilleuse, aucun reproche et aucun sentiment de négativité, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu te bats pour des nobles causes.   
\- Peut-être que ça vaut la peine.   
\- Oui c'est certain. 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que vous n'avez pas vu Sylvie durant ce chapitre mais il le fallait pour la suite, il ne reste pas énormément de chapitre avant la fin, merci en tout cas pour vos encouragements, ça fait trop plaisir  
> Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

La journée était splendide, le soleil était à son apogée et il commençait sérieusement à faire chaud dehors. Les températures étaient en train d'annoncer que l'été était en train de débarquer tout doucement dans la ville de Chicago.  
Les deux officiers de la police de Chicago venaient de ressortir de la salle de briefing de la caserne du 51.   
– On devrait attendre de rentrer pour le lui dire, il doit certainement être en train de dormir à cette heure là.  
Boden regarda sa montre, il était à peine 10 heures du matin.   
– Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le cas ?  
– Certainement, il a déjà mal dormi cette nuit, il vaudrait pas mieux le laisser se reposer ?   
– D'accord, on va le laisser alors, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose, tu as raison Kelly.  
– C'est tout à fait vrai, il en a besoin.

***  
Halstead regarda sa montre, il était certain qu'elle ne retardait pas, ils étaient arrivés depuis une dizaine de minutes juste après être sortis de la caserne.   
Un des indics de Jay lui avait filé le bon numéro de la bonne adresse qu'ils s'évertuaient à chercher depuis quelques jours.   
Jay et Hailey étaient tous les deux, ce n'était pas une planque à propre parlé mais tout bêtement une simple vérification de renseignements.   
Avant d'interpeller le où les suspects de l'histoire, il fallait mettre en évidence les preuves qui les reliaient à la victime.   
Mais Sylvie Brett était certainement quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune histoire avec qui que ce soit, c'était le genre de personne qui ne les cherchaient même pas, on pouvait toujours compter sur elle en cas de soucis, elle était la première à venir vous réconforter.   
Boden l'avait confirmé de lui même ainsi que les membres de l'équipe du 51, Jay ne l'avait même pas demandé, il leur avait témoignés la reconnaissance que la jeune femme devait avoir.  
Ce dernier regarda à travers les vitres de la voiture, sa paire de jumelle sur les yeux, les preuves étaient bien présentes devant eux.   
Hailey lui avait rétorqué qu'un paquet plein de fric qu'il avait donné de la main à la main pas très loin de la foule n'était pas une preuve en soit.   
Halstead avait rétorqué que ça en était une pour lui et qu'ils fallait qu'ils fassent attention car il fallait le coincer dans les clous.   
Lullo était rentré dans sa voiture, un coup œil dans le rétroviseur et il ne remarqua même pas la grosse voiture grise qui se trouvait juste derrière.   
– Je pense qu'on devrait le chopper tout de suite assura le flic en regardant sa coéquipière.  
– Tu est certain ? Je ne suis pas sure, j'ai peur de tout faire foirer.   
– Non, on va le faire ensemble et ça sera pour la bonne cause.  
– Je sais et j'imagine pas ce qu'ils doivent endurer surtout Casey.   
– C'est triste pour eux surtout pour lui en particulier.   
– C'est certain, jures moi que tu feras tout pour me retrouver, quitte à payer le prix fort s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.   
– Je le ferait pour toi car tu comptes plus que tout.  
Il se pencha sur le côté pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
– Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi aussi Jay  
Tous les deux sortirent de la voiture, leurs armes à la main, le gilet par balle et ils avançaient tout doucement, les deux flics ne voulaient pas effrayer les gens aux alentours.   
Anthony Lullo était en train de téléphoner, les deux officiers de police ignoraient à qui ce dernier était en train de téléphoner.   
– Anthony Lullo lança Jay.  
Ce dernier était en train de se retourner vers les deux flics.   
– C'est moi même, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour... ? Il les avaient remarqués, ce dernier tenta de s'échapper mais ils furent plus rapide que ce dernier.  
Halstead eut juste le temps de le chopper en plein vol et le plaqua au sol, il lui retourna les mains derrière le dos et sa paire de menottes dans une de ses mains qu'il lui enfila.   
– Je sais pas ce que j'ai encore fait mais cette fois ci, je ne suis en aucun cas coupable, c'est certain.  
– Je n'en suis pas certaine lança la jeune femme, c'est impressionnant ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, il y avait quoi au bas mot, dix mille dollars voir même plus ?  
– Je sais pas de quoi vous parler.  
– Vous devriez songer à appeler votre avocat, tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu contre vous.   
– Je n'ai absolument rien fait  
– C'est certain, allez on vous embarque.   
Il l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur pour vérifier ses poches et voir si ce dernier ne cachait pas d'autres preuves à leur attention. La voiture n'était pas trop loin et Hailey avait bien compris, elle ouvrit la porte et aida son coéquipier à mettre le suspect en évitant de lui fracasser le crâne contre la portière.   
Tous les deux durent se rendre à l'évidence, le coincer n'avait pas été si diffcile que ça mais la suite risquait de l'être. 

***  
La journée au sein de la brigade du 51 s'était déroulé sans trop de grosses difficultés. La fin de la garde était en train d'arriver et Kelly n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
Le lieutenant des secours 3 se demandait s'il était la bonne personne pour annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.  
Ce n'était pas certain, il en était pas apte selon lui. Boden semblait ne pas être décidé à le faire, la vérité, c'était que le chef de bataillon n'était pas aussi apte que ce dernier à le lui dire.   
Kelly avait toujours eu un lien plus important que certains membres de l'équipe avec Casey en dehors de Sylvie mais cette dernière n'était pas là. Elle aurait du se trouver à ses côtés mais c'était tout l'inverse cette fois ci.   
– Tu est prêt mon cœur ? Répondit Stella.  
– J'arrive  
Le lieutenant referma violemment son casier, il était tant de rentrer chez lui, son sac à dos sur son épaule, le pompier aurait deux jours pour se reposer. La jeune femme le regarda s'approcher d'elle, il avait besoin de soutient plus que tout en ce moment.  
Elle venait de lui donner sa main et se fichait de tous ces protocoles mis en place par le département. Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés, le chemin s'était fait dans le plus grand silence et aucune parole échangée entre eux, rien que des regards.   
Kelly venait d'entendre que la douche s'était arrêter de couler, Casey avait certainement du prendre une douche, il venait de se rhabiller, une serviette sur son épaule, les cheveux mouillés.  
– Salut Matt, ça va ? Demanda Stella.  
– Pas trop mal et alors cette journée ? Demanda ce dernier.   
– Comme d'habitude.  
Stella était en train de ranger les courses dans le frigo et dans les meubles au dessus, le lieutenant était de regarder le courrier qu'il avait récupéré dans la boite aux lettres. Casey était en train de les regarder tous les deux, il était évident que ces derniers étaient en train de leur cacher quelque chose et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.   
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Casey.  
Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami était en train de lui tourner le dos et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Stella après avoir rangé les courses s'était posé sur le canapé, Kelly lui avait donné le courrier qui lui était adressé.  
– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air bizarre tous les deux ?  
– Casey, est ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir si te plait ? Demanda Severide.  
– Kelly, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
– Assied toi si te plait !!   
– Tu me fait peur, vous me faites peur tous les deux ?  
– Halstead a eu les résultats de l'autopsie concernant le cadavre.  
– Alors ?   
– Le squelette qu'ils ont retrouvés n'est pas celui de Sylvie.  
– C'est vrai ? Répondit Casey.  
– Oui, ils en sont certains à 80%, le cadavre est trop détérioré pour correspondre à celui de Sylvie d'après les flics, il faut quelques mois pour en arriver à cet état là et Sylvie n'a été enlevée qu'il y a quelques jours donc, c'est certain, ce n'est pas elle.  
– C'est certain ? Demanda Casey ?   
Ce dernier avait les larmes au bord des yeux.  
– Oui, on a encore une chance de la retrouver.  
Matt était en train de faire les 100 pas dans le salon, il ne voulait pas s'asseoir dans le canapé.  
– Matt, il faut que tu te repose, ça n'a pas encore l'air d'aller ?  
– Si ça va, je me sens encore un peu vaseux mais ça va mieux, vous m'avez fait peur tous les deux. Je m'étais attendu à ce que ce soit elle mais je n'était pas certain.   
– Et bien, il y en a encore, ils ont réussi à attraper Lullo mais ils n'ont pas commencés à l'interroger parce que ce dernier ne veut pas parler.  
– D'accord Kelly ! C'est certain ?   
– Oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est certain.  
Kelly venait de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras, la situation semblait en train de s'apaiser mais ça n'était pas encore gagné.   
– Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Répondit Stella  
– J'ai pas trop faim  
– ça on s'en doutait un peu mais il faut que tu manges Casey, il faut que tu reprennes des forces, c'est essentiel.  
– Je sais mais j'ai vraiment pas faim.  
Stella allait devoir jouer sur la corde sensible comme pour la dernière fois.  
– Sylvie te ferait la même remarque, elle te dirait de manger.  
– Je sais, ok comme tu voudras.  
– Qu'est ce qui te ferait envie ?  
– Je sais pas, tout ce que tu veux  
– Ok, on a achetés des steaks et des frites ça te dit ?   
– Oui ça me convient  
La jeune femme s'était attablée au fourneaux, Kelly était en train de regarder à la fenêtre, la pression était redescendue mais pour combien de temps encore.

A suivre...

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre !!  
> Dans les chapitres, j'essayerais d'alterner entre ce qui se passe avec Sylvie et le 51


End file.
